Daddy Dearest
by Moe-the-Insomniac
Summary: Leia Skywalker was only six when Anakin turned to the Dark Side. But now, at the age of thirteen, she's determined to get her father back. It's a bit slow and corny at first, but it will get good. Enjoy!


Daddy Dearest 

**Summary- Leia Skywalker was only six years old when Anakin turned to the Dark Side. Now, at the age of thirteen, she's determined to get her father back.**

**Author's Note- This is somewhat Alternate Universe. I did change some things to fit the story, but since Episode III isn't out yet, it's hard to determine what will happen and what won't. And I'm not following any spoiler forms for this story. **

**Disclaimer- I own nothing, away with your lightsabers**

**Prologue **

**The tiny feet crept across the thin carpeted floor. The satin nightgown swayed at her ankles with every slow step she made. Her breath was hitched to avoid making any unnecessary noises. Standing in the bedroom doorframe, her eye was on the prize. The silver, encrusted handle that rested on the nightstand directly in front of her, just a few yards away. The young girl rose herself on tip toe, the final step before closing the space between the two.**

**Closer and closer, she inched her way towards that nightstand, every so often checking the bed to make sure she was still in the safe zone. Coast was clear. Her tiny arm reached out with just enough length to reach it. The very tips of her fingers had just scraped against the side of the handle. **

**The man, who happened to be sleeping on that precise side of the bed bolted upwards, snatching the handle into his own possession before she could even blink, let alone realize that she had been caught. Looking up, the young blue eyes met the older ones of his. She grinned, smirking, the one look she knew that could get her away with the slightest things. Of course, it only worked when she'd give it to her father. **

**He returned the facial gesture, since he had been pretending to sleep until the little girl made her morning move, " good morning Leia".**

**Hers continued, " morning daddy". **

**A groaning voice came from the bed next to Anakin, " for the love of Yoda Annie, put that thing away at night".**

**" It ruins the fun" he commented, pulling back the sheets, still keeping the grip on his lightsabre.**

**Leia descended into the kitchen, Anakin not far behind her. Luke was sitting at the table, rolling his eyes in the fashion he had when seeing that his sister had come in empty handed for yet another morning " When will you learn Leia? For crying out loud, he's a Jedi!".**

**" Thank you Luke" Anakin said for his sons defense once entering the kitchen. It was a household rule, if Anakin was woken up, he had to make breakfast.**

**" So start training me" Leia casually said**

**" I have a better idea, how about I don't". **

**Leia sat down next to her twin, resting her head in her hands, " I'd be a good Jedi".**

**Anakin continued the search for a cooking utensil, " yes, you would, you both would. But if I give either one of you any kind of lightsabre or tidbit, your mom is going to use my lightsabre and cut off…well, Luke understands".**

**The young boy nodded and looked at his sister, " trust me, you don't want to become a Jedi over that one". **

**But Leia easily tuned out the male sibling, " if you say you're going to one day train us, why does Uncle Ben keep saying that it's safer if we never learn anything?".**

**He stopped, right there in his own footsteps. He couldn't tell his six year old children about what his life was at risk for. He couldn't tell them about a war that was going on, what danger any one of them could be in, he couldn't frighten them. Sometimes, he couldn't tell his own wife that one day she may be…he couldn't even think it.**

**" He just doesn't want you two to get hurt" that wasn't technically a lie, just not the entire truth, " alright, now who remembers where mom keeps that…pan type thing".**

**The one thing Anakin Skywalker could not tell his family, was the one fact that he himself could not bring himself to even think about. But, despite the powers he obtained at birth, he wouldn't see it coming. **


End file.
